


The colours

by Nality



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash, world without colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nality/pseuds/Nality
Summary: Every person sees the world in black and white until the meeting with their soulmate. Sherlock meets John and looks him in the eyes for the first time





	The colours

Dark grey, light grey, black. Sometimes Sherlock didn’t believe that people can see the world in colours. People always lied to each other. He saw it again and again. Older women were telling each other that they’ve met _that one man_ and the world is full of colours now. He felt some sadistic pleasure proving that they’ve lied. He tried to prove to others and, actually, to himself that colours are too distracting. But people around were still dreaming about a world full of colours.

Statistics, on the other hand, was quite sad. Only thirty percent of the population, and Holmes thought that much less, were able to see more than black and white. And still, they were trying to guess what colour are the leaves on the trees or the sky, or even blood. People were obsessed with shows, discussing this topic, and the book _50 Shades of Blue_ was the bestseller two years in a row. How trivial.

Sometimes Sherlock tried not to concentrate on that but he was interested in colours. Anyway, he wouldn’t tell anyone about this small weakness. Many people, who actually saw colours, couldn’t agree with each other. One told that grass is green, another that it is yellow. Some were sure that blood is blue, others said it’s red. “ _Red blood?_ ” Sherlock thought to himself. “ _Who could say something that foolish?_ ”

And sometimes he thought that seeing the world in colours is a curse. From the books, he knew that colours could match. And some colours didn’t match at all. With black, grey and white there was never such a problem. Other colours were tricky. How many painters and scientists created things never knowing what is blue, red and yellow.

“ _Probably people who have found their soulmates never go to the art galleries_ ,” he smirked, analysing another piece of evidence.

“Bit different from my day,” an unknown voice said behind him.

Sherlock looked at the man. Not very tall, cane in hands, military posture. He smirked again. Why do you need colours if you can say everything about a person without them? Others thought that black and white vision is a weakness and that colours could give something more. “Intelligence gives something more, but you can’t get that,” Sherlock was saying that time after time, leaving people in perplexity and, very often, in irritation.

“Mike, can I borrow your phone?” he asked, without looking away from the evidence. He sent enough messages from his own phone, so Scotland Yard would be very angry if they see the familiar number again. “There’s no signal on mine.”

“And what’s wrong with the landline?” Mike asked back.

“I prefer to text,” he answered calmly. His voice irritated every policeman except for Lestrade. They just didn’t like to think that man out of the police force could solve the cases. Solve the cases better than them.

“Sorry, it’s in my coat,” Mike shrugged but Sherlock saw how the other man moved a little.

“Uh, here,” the unknown man put suddenly expensive phone out of his pocket. “Use mine.”

“Oh, thank you,” Sherlock was interested. A small detective game.

“This is an old friend of mine,” Mike introduced him. “John Watson.”

The man gave his phone and Sherlock glanced at his eyes, only for a moment.

“Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Sorry?” John looked at him with a surprise but then suddenly changed his focus on something else. “I’ve never thought…”

“What exactly?” Sherlock sent his message and turned to him. “Thanks.”

“I’ve never thought that blood is red,” Watson was looking at the flask on a table.

“Red? Why would you even think that?” Sherlock was ready to roll his eyes but started to realize that something wasn’t right. “Oh, Molly, thanks for the coffee.”

“I always thought that it's purple…”

“Probably it’s closer to blue,” Sherlock shrugged his shoulders in irritation. “But why would we ever discuss such stupid things? Mike, your tie is awful. These colours don’t match and it’s distracting. Can you put it away?”

Mike and Molly were looking at him and couldn’t say a word and he couldn’t understand what was the reason. He never was polite with people but both of them got used to it a long time ago. So, something else was wrong. The answer appeared in a moment and Sherlock turned around to glance at the blood. It wasn’t dark grey like a moment ago. The colour was so bright like it wasn’t real. But he couldn’t deny it, even if he really wanted to. “ _Oh, it’s really red,"_  the thought crossed his mind. " _But, maybe, it’s for the better._ ”

“It’s a pity I won’t be able to visit the art galleries anymore”, he said and looked at John again. “How do you feel about the violin?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine from 2015 but I finally translated it to English. There are probably some mistakes, I'm still learning how to write/translate these things. Also, this soulmate AU is old as hell but I love it!


End file.
